Inkling of an idea
by TheScrubs
Summary: When a cat get's a pen from an inkling scientist, he starts a story for a young human who's life is about to get much inkier. I will accept oc's at any time and don't forget that this is multi narrator so there will be several main characters. This story will involve transformation at one point, so be ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first fan fiction and it's pretty weird. The chapters will switch from narrator to narrator and I will tell you who the narrator is at the beginning. For chapter 1 it will be Judd the cat. Please leave some feed back and I am accepting oc's for a while so enjoy! (ps: big warning in this I took the liberty that the humans Are SUPPOSEDLY destroyed but there's still ways to get to the human world so…. Use your imagination. Chapters are small, I know.**

And the winner is….. TEAM 2! I said, with a moderate amount of enthusiasm. Being the prized turf war judging feline I was, I could clearly see team 2 ,with the blue ink covering a good 75% of the stage, was the winner. "Aww, no fair! I was using a new weapon!" said Anton, a spirited young inkling on the on the orange team who was clearly annoyed at the loss. "Well you should have thought about training before you went out, huh?"."Yeah, you're right as always Judd." he said, begrudgingly admitting the cat had a the team's members talked about the current match, I noticed the clock by my pillow said it was pretty late, so I decided to cut off matches for the day and head over to Dr. Inkvans house, since he usually has a fish or two lying around.

As I got to his door, I could immediately tell he was working since the rest of his house was empty and all the noise was focused in his quarantine room. "I've done it! I've done it!" he said to me as I entered the room with a manic glint in his eyes. "What exactly did you do?" I asked, curious to know what could get a middle aged inkling scientist so excited. "Well you know how inklings came from mutated squid, right?"."Ya.." I answered, with hids inquiring tone clearly hinting at an end to the thought. "Well what if I told you I found some of that ink?" he proclaims, clearly excited about his find. "Well that's cool and all, but what exactly would it do? "."Well i'll show you!" he said. He pulls out something that looks like a pen and clicks it. A very small amount of ink comes out of the pen and into the fish's mouth on the examination table. As it enters it's mouth I look at the x-ray on the fish's body, particularly the digestive system, and I notice slight changes in it. The more these changes occur, the more the fish seems to be flopping around, until the strangest thing happens. In place of the small fish, there I see a baby squid! Somehow, that radiated ink managed to turn that fish (I wanted to eat) into a squid, a whole different species altogether! "Now I ask you, what would the effects on a human body? ". Realizing what he was going at, I said "could that be how we made inklings?" . "Yes I believe so, however I have predicted the effect on an actual Inkling would be extremely different in the sense that it would be painful.". "So what are you planning to do with it?" I ask. "Well, you have an access point to the human world, correct?". "Well ya, do you want me to hide it there?" I said. He held a pleasant grin. "Precisely, my inquisitive feline friend. And hide it well as so no human finds it. I fear the effects would be dire" he says, a look of seriousness on his face. "Alrighty then! i'll be off." I picked up the pen in my mouth and went to the plaza. With no one around, I took the pillow off the trash can and opened it. "EWW!" is all I can say because these humans must have little to no waste laws. As I swam through the trash, I reached the human world on the other side. The trash can seemed to lead to somewhere called Washington, D.C, but I had no idea what that meant. I suddenly realized something however. I was tired. Like, REALLY tired. So like any normal tired cat, I took a nap.

 **So what did you think? I have some chapters done, but I need some oc's from you guys that will show up quite soon. First I need a name for a 14 year old human boy that also wouldn't sound too weird as an inkling name ;). I also need a female inkling oc that is 14 years old. Also, worst time for a nap, am I right? Please review, i'd appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up my nonexistent followers! I have a LOT of pre chapter notes to discuss with you. So first of all to point out, I AM GOING TO MAKE A REMASTERED VERSION to the people who have messaged me, you woomies. I also wanna shout out that chigger d, your comment was appreciated. I plan on fixing it up later on. I was also informed there is something called an upload schedule, but it was recently a busy time for me so I didn't have one, sorry. I have also decided the protagonist's name, as you will see in this chapter. Finally, I still need a female inkling oc so either comment or message me about it, if you choose to submit one.**

 **Jarret-D.C. VIRGINIA**

Finally! It was Saturday! I don't care who you are but the fact that it's a saturday alone should lift your spirits a little bit. I opened my eyes and immediately got out of bed. I practically tore the closet door open as I went to put on some comfy day clothes. With my ratty t-shirt, my favorite hoodie, and some comfy sweatpants, I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast and think about how to spend one of my rare days to relax.

As I poured the milk in my cereal, i sat alone on the couch to flip through some cartoons as I pondered what to do. To clarify before I go on, my parents are private ambassadors for some rich congressman, so there job is to find good companies for him to invest in. I think his name was John Dee, or something like that. The only downside to the job is they take long trips to other states and countries to meet with the leaders in said companies. I think they were in Europe, but I wasn't sure.

So as I sat alone eating my cereal, I was struck with a sudden idea as for what to do. Since it was a relatively nice day outside, albeit a little bit chilly, I decided I should take a stroll around town. I went and grabbed my old cinch bag (you never know when you might need to hold something too big for your pockets) and headed out on the stairs to enjoy my walk.

My assumption of it being a nice day was correct, and I started down the street, humming a low whistle for no reason in particular. As I was walking, however, I somehow managed to trip over a soda can in the street. I thought in distaste on how polluted this city was. I always tried to do my part in cleaning, but there was more trash wherever I went. Now in not as good of a mood, I decided to cut through the alley to go get a soda at the nearby vending machine.

As I walked through the alley, I noticed something a bit off. There was a garbage can in the alley like most of them, but instead of a dirty grey, this one was a bright green that stood out like spray paint. That alone was kind of weird but next to the garbage can was a large cat. The cat in question was very spotty with black and white all over it, and it looked as if it had gone swimming in garbage. I also took notice of an old looking pen in its mouth.

Now, not a lot of people know this, but i'm a big softy when it comes to strays, even to the point where I had a bag of cat food at the house. I would normally just feed them some food, maybe keep it for a while, then let it go. So what did I do when I saw this poor, dirty cat? I put it in my bag, simple as that. I did however take the pen out of it's mouth so it wouldn't choke, proceeding to put it in my pocket.

I unlocked the door to the apartment with my Harry Potter key and set the cat down. As far as I could tell he (I checked to be sure) was still asleep. I went to my room and made a little bed for him out of old blankets, then I set him in it. I sat at the small desk I usually did my homework at and decided to do some thinking. My first thought was cat food but I decided to feed him when he woke up. Then I remembered some dismal news, the news being my weekend homework. So I didn't manage to get off scotch free on Friday, huh. With much mental steeling and reluctance, I pulled it out of my nearby book bag.

Not only was it homework, but it was Algebra 2! I sucked at math and still do to this day, so I immediately knew this was gonna take longer than usual. I took the pen from the cat out of my pocket mostly because I was too lazy to get a pencil. I clicked the pen to get started, but the writing tip didn't come out so I turned it my direction and clicked it a few times to make sure it wasn't broken.

What happened next was weird to say the least. After I had clicked it several massive globs of ink shot out, which would have been great if it had landed on my math paper. Unfortunately, I had it positioned towards my face and accordingly that's where all the ink landed. It was quite the odd feeling indeed. At first it was just like a thick sludge mask all over my face, including the mouth. The taste was….. Not bad? It was kind of like if beach water was a milkshake, but it was okay. Then the burning started. At first it was like medicinal rub, but quickly increased in pain until it felt like I stuck my face in a bonfire. As I curled up on the floor with my face in my hands curled in a fetal position, the vague corners of my mind registered the cat waking up to my screaming.

 **Whew! That's the end of that chapter! I wonder how Judd will react to waking up in a random house? Please comment below!** **The next chapter will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I left that last chapter off with a bang, huh? Also this is pretty much the last chance to submit an oc for the story if you want it, otherwise I have a backup one. The language barrier is also not ignored, I just wanna say that before you read. Please enjoy!**

 **JUDD, D.C. VIRGINIA**

I woke up from what was a wonderful dream about a castle and throne made completely out of fish, and oddly enough it was because one of the little fishies was screaming. I suddenly came to the realization that the scream might be real, and I quickly opened my eyes to the much less than ideal situation around me.

The first thing I took notice of was the fact that I was not in an alley, rather in what I assume was a human bedroom since the room's furnishing indicated it. The second thing I noticed was the fact that the pen, the VERY IMPORTANT PEN WAS, GONE. This was setting up some shiny red flags in my mind, and the worst possible answer to said problem of the missing pen was right in front of me.

The poor, ignorant kid seemed to be about 14 years old, with a fairly tall build and caramel covered hair. He was also wearing a baggy blue hoodie, red headphones, and some name brand sweatpants. That wasn't what was concerning, however. When I saw his hands covering his face, almost completely died black with radioactive ink, along with the same presumably happening on his face, that is what made my stress level nearly explode.

I watched as his screaming died down while the kid became unconscious. Dr Inkvan had mentioned something about it hurting, the ink on the human system. As he lay there, I was freaking out about what to do with him so much that my head was about to explode! I knew what was going to happen to him, and I couldn't just leave him here! But at the same time if I take him to the doctor… he might get angry. After a few minutes of careful consideration, I still couldn't come to a conclusion.

Then this guy made the decision for me. I noticed him in the corner stirring, and realized if anyone could help him, it would be the doc. This guy sat up, his face pale and groggy, and started to rub his eye. I walked up quietly to him and asked what I thought to be the most harmless question until I immediately caught my blunder and regretted it.

"What's your name, kid?" is all that asked, a simple question really, until I realized the several flaws. First of all, I was speaking, and a talking cat alone usually would set humans and inklings alike into a confused frenzy when they met me the first time. Second, I had switched to Ink Tonian since that and feline are the only two languages know, and since he kinda looked like an inkling, I used that language. With the ink however, I thought he might actually be able to understand me, and that thought alone gave me a glimmer of hope I hadn't made a complete idiot of myself.

He stared at me in complete shock, which hinted that I was right. "048v! 08'i a t37kng cat!". I stared at him in confusion, then realization. Since the mutation process was gradual, he wouldn't just gain the entire language in like 7 minutes! So obvious, but he did seem to get some speech in, that speech implying that he could understand me.

After those words came out of his mouth, however, he covered it and stared at both me and himself in complete confusion. Looking at this however, gave me a great idea for temporary communication.

"From now on, i'm going to say things, and you are going to acknowledge them with a nod or shake, understand?" Still scared and confused out of his mind, he managed a nod knowing he needed some help to get out of the situation.

"The ink from the pen, did it get in your mouth at all?" a nod.

"Are you feeling sick or injured?" another nod.

"Lucky for you, this feline happens to be buddies with a scientist that might just help you from getting any worse." I saw mixed emotions, half from fear of not being able to talk deteriorating into something worse, and half from appreciation for helping him.

"Come on, we ought to leave as soon as we can to get this cured." he tilted his head to the side to ask, _where?_

I held a cat eyed smirk with my eyes glinting mischief. "Why, to Inkopolis of course!"

 **I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, I had to rewrite it 17 times and it still isn't very good, along with it being 11:31pm. I told you I wouldn't ignore the language barrier, and I didn't! So HAH! Also as a final notice you can review my wonderfully polished turd with the little review button right there. BYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, another chapter, huh? Well, this is going to be a CRAZY one. It's gonna be like a hyped up, semi- interesting, and very large exposition dump. Also, 184 views?! Wow, am I getting some undeserved attention. As always, please read and review this insane melting pot of a story I'm making.**

 **Jarret- D.C. Virginia**

Well, my day sucked.

No seriously, it did! Some people say their day was bad, just to get some random attention, but my day went from totally normal to the weirdest day of my life. It had started with me picking up the stray, which was simple enough. But then I somehow managed a movie level stupid idea of taking a strange pen from a cat and trying to use the ink came out of the pen though, so did all the normalcy of my day.

I don't study ink or anything, but I'm fairly certain it doesn't burn your skin and mess with my mouth. After passing out, I had woken up and immediately had noticed something was off; not physically, since I looked at myself in the mirror to be sure. I looked a bit pale, but that wasn't what was wrong. It was like something in my brain shifted a little, and my entire being was feeling the tremors. But that was one giant leap on the way up weird mountain, the next one was about to grace my ears that very moment.

Of all the crazy things to happen that day, this one is still kind of weird to current time. The cat, the random stray cat I had picked up in an alley, nonchalantly asked for my name. For a second I just kind of stood there in shock, the concept of a talking cat alone frying my brain, let alone having to talk to one. My response to this was normal, just saying "Aah! A talking cat!" like any person would in response to my situation. However, the second I said it I clamped my mouth with my hands, because something was so wrong it sent me straight to the peak of the figurative weird mountain.

My voice! What was wrong with it, for it to sound so weird? I could understand what I was saying, but it sounded like I had switched between languages mid sentence! No matter what I could think of, I could only boil it down to one thing, and that was the mysterious ink I had gotten into my mouth. But the idea was absurd! How could ink, a totally normal substance, manage to so royally mess up my brain!?

The look this apparently sentient feline gave me was one of understanding, which meant somehow he was tied to the other language that decided to set up a room in my brain, and that would explain the crazy pen he had in his mouth earlier. He seemed to have a spark of realization mixed with an idea, and proceeded to take a deep breath.

"From now on i'm going to say things and you are going to acknowledge them with a nod or shake, understand?".

Wait, what? A nod or a shake? OH! That means since he can tell I can understand him, he just wants to us yes or no questions to talk! That was actually a pretty smart idea, now that I had thought about it. I answered with a nod, to confirm that I could in fact understand what he was saying.

"The ink from the pen, did you get it in your mouth at all?". So he was connected to all of this, though i'm fairly sure he knew the answer to his question just like I knew he was connected to this from the start. I gave him a nod, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Are you feeling sick or injured?" he asked. I thought about it for a second, since I did have a stomachache I thought was from stress. But then I realized I did happen to swallow ink, which I was certain is bad for your health. Gesturing slightly to my stomach area, I gave him a nod.

"Lucky for you, this feline happens to be buddies with a scientist that might just help you from getting any worse.". Worse?! How exactly could my mouth getting messed up and having a stomachache get worse? At the same time however, I was also extremely thankful for the fact this cat decided to help me, a total stranger, out!

"Now, we should get going, we need to get this cured as soon as possible". Go? Go where, exactly? To this doctor that he was talking about's office? I tilted my head in a quizzical manner, trying to convey the message of where with my face.

"Why, to Inkopolis, of course!" he said, with a very cat-like grin on his face. "Follow me! He shouted, or meowed quite loudly after that leading me outside. Inkopolis? Where in the world was that?! It certainly wasn't a town or city around here, so I thought it could just be a building he worked at. I followed the cat and also grabbed a flashlight, since it was actually pretty late.

As we walked down the street, a boy and a cat during solid midnight, we began to walk down a path that seemed familiar. Then I suddenly realized it was because we had walked straight into the alley that I had found this cat in. As this was the fifteenth time I thought of him as 'that cat' and started to wonder what his name was. When my mouth was cured,I reckoned I should ask him for his name. When we stopped, however, my eyes widened in confusion as he proceeded to open the green trash can and crawl… inside?

I stared at the trashcan he had just got in until his head came out of it like a little sock puppet. "Well? Come on in!" I looked into the can and saw what I expected to see, which was a crap ton of garbage. I was tempted to walk away right then and there until the cat, and with more than a little arrogance, said "you either never talk again, or you jump in the can! c'mon!" . That pretty much did it for me. I took a deep breath of what I didn't realize was the last breath of Virginia air I would have for awhile, and jumped straight into the garbage can.

 **I'm starting to develop a poor habit of writing these chapters in the middle of the night. I'm not proud of it, but two chapters in two days is not bad for me! Also this is the OFFICIAL, ABSOLUTE, and FINAL NOTICE FOR OC SUBMISSION! Please read and review and as always, goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys need another chapter?! No? Well HERE IT IS ANYWAY! So ya…. I've received an oc so that mad dash is over. The views are racking up, and I even have a whole two followers when i'm writing this, so shoutout to you guys, I really appreciate it! Anyways I hope your ready to hear what officially is Jarret gonna turn into, but I'm sure you guessed already.**

 **Jarret- Inkopolis Plaza**

Swimming through whatever garbage portal thingy I was swimming through was about as bad smelling as you'd expect. At this point I wasn't even surprised that it was a portal, mostly because I had seen too many weird things for a portal to even be weird. However, it did smell really, really gross. Once we reached the end though, I was completely filled with anticipation and curiosity as to what could possibly be here, and let me tell you it topped my weird list that day to the fullest extent.

At the other end of the tunnel was none other than a second garbage lid. The cat took a paw and pushed it open, and whilst he did my entire center of gravity pulled a one eighty. I was suddenly pulling myself out of the garbage can onto the other side and my brain was doing a one eighty as well to find not an alley, but what looked like a plaza for one of the strangest cities I had ever seen!

It was really late, so the neon signs for what looked like completely original, hand crafted stores were shining brightly in that language that was partially in english, or at least that was what my brain was telling me. There was a gigantic tower with what looked like a glowing fish just clinging to the top, along with a locked door to the center of said tower. I also noticed just how clean it was, with absolutely no trash just under the bench or… wait a minute. Someone was on that bench, knocked out cold and snoring.

The cat spoke up."Oh, I almost completely forgot to tell you kid!" Since this is pretty much a completely different kind of place, as you have probably gleaned, it is going to have different kind of people. Jericho there is one of them, and they're called inklings. Take a look at him, you'll notice the differences." After he got his spiel out, he just sat there waiting, prompting me to look at this guy. I took a look at him and…. WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT!?

The so called 'guy' in front of me was… not human. He looked close enough, but there were obvious differences between us. First of all, his skin was pale, like really pale to the point where it looked almost… slimy? Second, his closed eyes had a solid black mask thing around them, but I realized it wasn't a mask when it had the same slimy texture as the rest of him. Third and fourthly, this guy had long pointy ears like fantasy elves, but they fit his face structure well, but then I saw the fangs. His teeth were super pointy, like an animal's, but they seemed to look so oddly… natural? Like it wasn't something to be surprised about. Finally however, there was the 'hair'.

What exactly was it? 'It' was tied into a bun with a scrunchie, and the back of it seemed to have white… suckers?! Like a squid? Then I suddenly realized that they were tentacles, literally acting as his hair! That alone was really mind boggling, and i turned around to think about this entire concept, an entire sentient race no people knew about, and since this was a city, I was guessing there to be A LOT more than just this one. As I opened my eyes however, the cat looked at me with an impatient expression.

"C'mon , the time zones are a bit different here and i don't think you wanna get cornered and question by an entire race of people who have no Idea what you are." Oh! He was right, and I nodded my confirmation as I followed him through a gate into a neighborhood, presumably where the doc lived. In my head, I silently thanked him for pulling me out of the stupor i was in about the whole other race. As i followed him, i noticed that the sun was starting to rise a little, the cotton candy pink pouring methodically out of the horizon. I also started to get a worse stomach ache, and I was starting to feel nauseous, my cheeks tinted a slight green.

That was not the only thing feeling off. Aside from feeling sick, I also happened to feel really tired, like my bones were so weak I could feel my consciousness slowly draining, but not enough to knock me out. As we walked across the street, we suddenly stopped at a particular house painted robin egg blue and an open garage. I noticed some kid toys as we walked across the path to the front door, and it made me wonder, what would this race's kids look like? In my mind i pictured adorable little chibis, which gave me a small grin.

The cat, which was getting more and more annoying to call him, noticed me staring at the toys and told me something useful."Yea, the doc has a daughter, but she's way older now, a full 14 years, and has her own apartment. Her name's Centa." I nodded lazily. I should have definitely questioned the fact that a 14 year old could purchase an apartment here, but at this point I had gotten worse to the point where I was sick to the core, and so tired i was about to pass out. As the presumed doc opened the door after the cat scratched at it, the last thing i got a glimpse of white lab coat before i passed out cold.

I woke up slowly, feeling like my eyes were sewn shut before slowly opening. I was in what looked like a medical room, with all the equipment you would normally see in a hospital but with a homier feeling. I also noticed i felt incredibly weak, my bones as brittle as paper.I heard a soft knocking on the door, and a middle aged man, no, inkling, was coming in with a cat in tow, a supportive smile on his face. He set jud down on a small pillow and took a seat in a bench next to the bed I was in.

"Hello, boy, I'm the doc, as most people call me. Judd here has informed me what has happened and I must say I am extremely sorry for this terrible issue."."Yeah, well it cost me my tuna cans for a week so I hope you're happy" the cat, who's name is judd, said."Be that as it may, i'm glad you brought him here to be sure that he isn't found.". Wait a minute…. Terrible issue? Was my sickness worse than i thought? I decided i must get one answer to the millions of questions I had in my head. I gathered up my mind and with much effort said , in their language:

"Wait…. What's wrong with me?"

They seemed surprised to hear my croaky voice say anything, but the doc gathered the courage to respond.

"Judd hadn't told you yet? You're going through a….. mutation process, you see. That ink you drunk, well, let's just say us inklings don't have ink in our species name for nothing" he replied, mustering quite a bit of pity for all the inevitable pain I now know I was about to endure. In my head, however?

Oh, ok

…

 **WAIT WHAT!?**

 **Well that took him a second, didn't you INK? Hahahahhahahahahahaha so bad but relevant! By the way, a shoutout to The Moon That Fell for his oc, I thank you so much.**

 **If you still want to have your oc in the story, though, just let me know! Read and review and as always, GOODNIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I left you all off on a cliffhanger, didn't I? I know, I have explaining to do, and a lot of it at that. Also, so sorry my doodly-dudes for not posting in forever! I've been on a vaca and all, but i'm more than a bit nervous to write this chapter without completely failing. Let us go, now shall we?**

 **Jarret-Hospital room**

At first, I thought I was dreaming. I mean anyone who wanted to keep their sanity would think that as well. However, the truly pitied and concerned glances of the doctor and the cat, the horrible weak and sick feeling in my entire being, and the overall horrific realization I had royally screwed up was so intensely real that I almost threw up right then and there, in the bed. What was happening to my life?!

"Now I know that that was a bit of a…. Bombshell," WELL YOU GOT THAT RIGHT M.R.!"But I hope you at least will hear me out so you can learn what's wrong with you…" WELL…. Oh. When I calmed down a bit and thought rationally, I decided that was my best option at the moment so I nodded in reluctant confirmation and prepared to listen.

"Well, our race is one mixed with squid and humans, hence the name inkling. Now, what you accidentally drank was what I discovered to be the original mutated variant of ink that made the inkling race in the first place. I confirmed said discovery by testing it on varying amounts of aquatic life, giving them small doses that did in fact turn them into squids" He took a deep breath to gather himself, then continued.

"Therefore I surmised that this ink would very well turn a human into one of us, it simply made logical sense that it would. From what I have gathered, you only actually swallowed a miniscule amount, which is not going to be pleasant. In comparison to a fish, you are much larger, and I have concluded it will take roughly a week for a full transformation to occur, since the difference in our bodies varies greatly both in and externally." He sighed, as to imply that he was finished.

His explanation seemed to make sense, however there was one very important tidbit, at least to me."C….cure?" that alone was difficult to muster, as the garbly tone to my words was quite…. Odd. His expression seemed to darken, like he had grave news to share. That alone was enough to send a fresh bile wave to my throat. "Well i'm sorry to say, but if I were to make a cure, I would require a full sample of your blood. Unfortunately, since your transformation has already started, your blood is no longer fully human."He looked at me with a genuine feel of remorse, and I finally let out all of that pent up puke. On the bed. Right in front of me. And also passed out. So yeah…. Not my proudest moment.

I woke up again and saw that it was morning outside, and it seemed to be a pleasant one that did not at at all fit with my mood. As I sat up, I noticed that Judd the cat was staring at me from his little box stand.

"Oh good, you're awake, i'll go grab the doc and head off to work." He then proceeded to walk to what i assumed was downstairs, and then out the cat door. Job? What kind of job could a talking cat possibly have? I'd have to ask him when he got back. I suddenly heard footsteps when a frazzled looking doc came in and sat down, handing me some bacon and sausage on a plate. So they did eat similar to people!

"Mornin'" he said, in a fairly gruff tone."Eat up, you are going to need it to get up and ready for the examination i've got in store today.". Examination? Like a physical? It would make since he is a doctor and all. I quickly ate and got up, only to barely stay that way since my legs were so weak.

"Woah there, boyo. Don't go trying to spring up since your organs are being dissolved and replaced and such. Come now, follow me to the examining room." he said, fairly awake now and slipping his lab coat on. I got up to follow him and…. Wait a minute. Organs… dissolving? That sounded really bad, and as I shakily walked with him to the room I was really nervous.

"Alright, lay down there on the table and the x-ray'll scan you." He had donned some doctor's glasses and a stethoscope, and was currently readying the x-ray to beam me. I sat down and let it do so. After it finished he took the separate bits of my body and took notes on a simple notepad while muttering to himself. He was like a totally normal doctor, minus the tentacles, eyes and fangs.

I heard him mutter something about language when looking at my brain and i asked "language?" which seemed to startle him and he looked at me. "Yes, your language capacity seems to be developing faster than anything else, and it's also why you can hear but not speak much inktonian, which is our natural tongue. We all…." He froze still and his pen dropped out of his hand in a sudden motion.

"What…..is it?" I asked him, still trying to comprehend that I had subconsciously taken on a new language, but also concerned as to what had happened to the old doctor. "I just realised…." he said, with a horrified tone to his voice, turning straight to me."My daughter is coming to visit today."

 **Annnnnnddddd that chapter is a rap, folks! Are you at least a bit excited for the new character to spice up the mix? Also, I hope I didn't do a poor job of explaining poor Jarret's situation. This is not going to be a good week for him. Please review and thank for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh… Dear GOD….. Where is this place? It seems too familiar? Is this… no, it couldn't be! IMPOSSIBLE! This story was dead! It can't, no, it shouldn't be able to come back! Alas, I just couldn't ignore this poor destitute old google doc. So now i'm back! I was working on a story that isn't based off of something else so I kind of forgot about this. Now it's time to perform some ressurection!**

 **Jarret-Doc's house**

"What I am about to say is very important, so follow these instructions to the letter. You got that?" he looked at me with a deadly seriousness, like the world was about to end and he was telling me how to prevent it. I nodded. "Good. Now, My daughter Centa, is incredibly intelligent and will probably want to know what you are, and under any circumstances I don't want anyone to know about you now. What you need to do is hide in the closet until I come in here and tell you you can get out. Try not to throw up." and with that helpful tidbit, he ran downstairs after locking me in.

With a lot of reluctance, I got in the closet and hid behind quite the interesting set of clothes and tried to relax. I focused on the stuff in there to keep me distracted from the two voices flying through the house from downstairs. There were a few labcoats, some regular hoodies and tshirts all on hangers with a few masks and hats in a small box. What interested me the most, however, was the set of objects in the back right next to me.

It was a few things in a clump, none of them seemingly fit together though. The first was a tank, seemingly attached to a backpack harness and the second object. It looked a lot like a piece of bamboo, in the shape of a gun with a trigger on it. It had a label on it that said "Bamboozler 14k" at the end of the long barrel. It definitely didn't look like something you could fire a bullet with, but it was connected to that tank, so did it fire a liquid? I suddenly realised there was some sparkly purple…. Ink? Inside of the tank, a tad of it leading out of a weird tube, which looked like it would be where the ink came from.

Was this some kind of inkling weapon? I didn't think you could hurt someone very well with this, so maybe for a sport. Like a crazy bamboo paintball gun? It made me think of where the source of the ink was. Did inklings produce ink like squids? I bet they do. I was getting off topic though as I was much more concerned about things like myself and my probably worsening "condition" than some silly gun.

As much as I tried to look away from it, though, It always seemed to draw my attention back to it. I was almost tempted to fire it. It wouldn't be so bad, right? I could just get up and fire it at the wall since the closet was pretty big. I pondered it for a minute and figured why not, since i'm already some dude with a crazy mutant virus in another world with not much left to lose, firing a bamboo gun seemed miniscule. I aimed at the wall and realised there was a tiny charge meter on the gun, out of place on the bamboo.

Then of course, I shot. I suddenly realised how bad of an idea it was when it shot, my little rebellious streak instantly forgotten when the giant noise fired off and a large line of ink through the closet. The talking from downstairs instantly stopped. I heard running to the upstairs and I could've sworn it was two kids going to the christmas tree if it wasn't for how terrified I started arguing when I presume the doc blocked the door.

"Why can't I go in there, Dad? I guarantee it's something I could fix!". Something she could fix? Did that imply things made a loud explosion noise often? I leaned closer to the door to hear in, my ink stained hospital gown pressing against the door.

"Listen honey, I can just fix it myself! Wait downstairs and i'll be down there to share some lunch." apparently my physical was no longer this morning.

"C'mon pop, don't be so un-fresh and let me help!" Un-fresh? Is that a common word hear or is this girl just weird? She seemed, from her voice alone, to be one of those quirky girls.

"Fine, just look at the machine and come downstairs. We should eat soon…". Now I didn't know the doc well, but I knew he was nervous. He walked downstairs and the girl walked around the room trying to find what was wrong. Then she was right at the closet door, and I screwed up big time.

I was leaning heavy on the door at the time, trying really hard to keep my breathing at minimum. While I was there, the door started creaking precariously, apparently it was weak. I really should have stayed in the back, hidden in the clothes, but I was suddenly lost of that choice. The door swung violently, the hinges breaking. I stumbled on the floor, sitting in a sudden criss cross position next to her. She was…. Wow.

She was kinda cute, if i'm being honest. She had long yellow hair in a ponytail, wearing a beanie that didn't cover her giant pointy ears. Her eyes were a sparkling blue that shone through her mask face thing really well. Her black tank top and jeans had a sketchbook in its lap, a pencil in its rings. Her black shoes were simple, but kinda completing the look? Did I also mention she had librarian glasses? Like, really big ones that you can easily tell apart from most glasses.

If not for all the alien stuff, she would be really cute. Her face was confused for a couple seconds, not knowing what had happened. Then her eyes widened to full on windows when she saw me, taking a full minute to look at me up and down. By that time, the doc had come in and was looking at us with eyes almost as wide as his daughter's. Then we all did something, all of us for totally different reasons.

We screamed.

 **FINALLY BACK, would really appreciate some views as a welcome party.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh boy. I said I would come back to this, i really did. But I also happen to be incredibly lazy. I got four whole reviews so that's nice. It inspired me to write a whole new chapter! I'm kinda confused by my own cliffhanger, so if this next chapter is odd, it's because of that and the fact that there is a lot of explaining to do in one chapter. Woo hoo for you, not me.**

 **Centa- Doc's house**

So I was having a pretty average day. Me and a few of my friends went out to turf war, me with my trusty clash blaster, Jericho with his splattershot jr and Raul with his carbon roller. We were all in the twenties in level, so we were grinding ranks to see if we could get into the next tournament. Unfortunately, none of our trio were very good at making friends, so we end up constantly searching for additional members.

After spending the first half of the day inking turf with by buds, we decided to take a lunch break at Crusty Sean's. We all got some sandwiches and sat down to relax, sipping strawberry teas. After we finished our sandwiches we had a casual conversation:

"So Centa, when are you going?"

"Going to what?"

"Your dad's house! Last week it was all you were talkin' about!". And that was when I spit out my entire drink, plus a crap ton of ink. I totally forgot! Oh god no dad hates me being late, what time is it?!

"12:50?! I gotta go see ya later bye nope nope nopity do daa!" I had ten minutes to get to his house! I practically threw the cash at Sean and I dashed out of the plaza to the neighborhood. I was running at a speed that shouldn't be possible, making it into the neighborhood in record time.

I collapsed in the yard after my mad dash, completely spread eagle with my glasses barely on. I gasped for air in his front yard, getting weird looks from all the other people walking around. I quickly got embarrassed so I sat up and went to knock on the door. Then, because I just happen to be THE MOST unlucky person in the neighborhood today I instantly tripped on a bright pink tricycle. Did he really not pick that up STILL? He needs to go out more.

Anyway, I was going to get up when i heard the door creak open. "Honey?, that you?" He rushed over and gave me a hug. "I missed you my little girl!" "I missed you too dad!". I looked at him, it had been forever since the last time I saw him. He was as pale as ever, nearly the same shade as his lab coat. He was still wearing his slippers that he loved so much, and he seemed to be a little more wrinkly than last time.

"You look older"

"So do you!". He put his hands on his shoulders like the lady at the supermarket, trying to look serious. It was so hilarious that I spit ink all over the yard and curled into a ball of giggles and snorts. He led me inside as I finished my fit, and it made me feel like a happy little kid when I laughed like this way more often.

… So why did something feel off?

The entire room, no, the entire house seemed to give off a nervous vibe, like there was something hiding. I was talking with dad, but I wasn't really paying attention. Although he's usually sarcastic, he almost never tells a lie. So why was he hiding something? His entire posture seemed tense, like a bomb ready to blow. Then, a sudden idea came to me. What if it wasn't a something, but a someone?

"Dad, are you seeing somebody?!". It seemed like an almost too obvious solution, but I could immediately tell I was off the mark. His entire mood shifted into a confused bubble. "What? No! Why woul-" BANG! A massive shot rang through the house like a charger through a turf field, and our conversation instantly stopped. What didn't stop however, was that nervous feeling.

I immediately rushed up to here the sound was, dad right behind me. I got up there and i suddenly realised it was probably just a machine in his office. But that didn't explain the nervous feeling up here. As I paused to think about it my father got in front of the door, his arms out to block it. Was whatever affecting the house in there then? A new invention gone wrong?

"I can fix it dad! Stop being so un-fresh!". He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he stepped to the side. "Fine. Just look at the machines and then come downstairs" he was trying to act casual to throw me off, but he was failing **miserably**. I could tell his nervous feels were at an all time high, but he went downstairs anyway. Just what could be so bad to not want to show me?

I looked around, checking each of his machines one by one and surprisingly finding nothing wrong. There wasn't even a new machine. So what could have possibly made that noise? As I paced around I decided to lean against the closet door and think. Was it just some off noise? No, dad was way to nervous for it to be that. As I was ready to give up, however, my day suddenly went from odd to straight up crazy.

The door made a groaning noise and slammed on the surface. As a giant dust cloud made its way into the room I realised two things. One, my dad was coming up here fast, and two there was someone across from me. That was the concerning one. The dust finally cleared and we took looks at each other.

It was a he for one. He seemed to be really tall though, like 5'10. He had a pretty muscular build and was wearing one of my dad's hospital gowns for patients. Those were the only things **remotely normal** things about him though. As I looked into his face my eyes widened with all the things so completely…. Wrong with it.

For starters, his ears were small end round, unlike most normal inklings. His skin also looked much rougher instead of the smooth slimy layer that is essential to staying cold. His tentacles….. Weren't even tentacles. It looked like someone was carving wood and sprayed the chips of it on top of his head. And his eyes were a golden brown, like milk chocolate. Those eyes however, were missing a mask, the natural gene that literally every inkling had.

Which meant one thing.

 **He wasn't an inkling**

… **.**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **Fun chapter, right? I sure had a TON of fun writing it….. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed that whole scene from another perspective. I hope to update soon, like tomorrow, but you know me… See you later squid kids.**


End file.
